Wheaton armory
(exterior) (interior) |footer = The silo |terminal =Wheaton armory terminal entries }} Wheaton armory is a pre-War military armory in the Capital Wasteland in 2277. Layout Located in what used to be Wheaton, Maryland, which is east of the Scrapyard, the armory consists of an underground bunker and a bombed-out office building across from it. A number of raiders have occupied the building and the armory compound, including a raider armed with a missile launcher. The ruined office building has four stories. The second story can be accessed by climbing a slab of concrete and there are stairs to the third and fourth story. The bunker's entrance leads to a small room filled with radiation, ranging from 1-2 rads per second. It then opens to a silo room that allows you to go down through three floors. The bottom floor is a hatch for a missile launch. The missile's payload must have been damaged in some way, thereby flooding the area with radiation. A nearby bomb explosion may have caused this damage, evident by the appearance of the office building. At the bottom of the stairwell there is a turret guarding the armory. The armory door is locked with a Very Hard lock, or the door terminal can be hacked with a Science skill of 100. Other than the armory, a radio, a few lockers, and some old computing equipment can be found in the bunker. Due to some parts of the bunker being moderately irradiated, Rad-X and RadAway are recommended while inside the building. Notable loot * U.S. Army: 30 Handy Flamethrower Recipes - behind a locked door requiring a Lockpick skill of 100 (or Science skill of 100, for the corresponding terminal), at the far end of the hallway. * Plenty of assorted weapons, mines, grenades, and ammunition in the same room. Notes * On the road just outside of the north gate is an Outcast patrol spawn point. * After the conclusion of The Waters of Life quest, an Enclave patrol will also appear near the north gate. * The radiation can get up to around 14 rads/sec at the bottom of the bunker without using Rad-X or radiation-resistant apparel. ** There is no radiation behind the "Very Hard" locked door in the back of the room. * At the south-west end of the fourth story of the bombed out office building, behind the door after climbing the stairs, there is a cache of ammunition boxes and a first aid box. * Opening the "Very Hard" door will set off an alarm and open the door to a room with loot. Nothing else will happen apart from this. Appearances The Wheaton armory appears only in Fallout 3. Bugs A visual glitch may occur when attempting to hack the "Very Hard" locked door at the bottom of the bunker. If your 'Pip-Boy Color' in the Display menu of Settings is set to 'Green' there is a chance that the hacking menu will be colored white and the "Unlock Door" menu will have preset text set as green, while the option to "Unlock Door" will be colored white. Gallery Wheaton_armory_entrance.jpg|The entrance area Wheaton_armory_goodies.jpg|The Very Hard locked room with plenty of ammo US_Army_Handy_Flamethrower_Recipes_Wheaton_Armory.jpg|U.S. Army: 30 Handy Flamethrower Recipes Wheaton_armory_top_view.jpg|GECK render from above Computer_Terminal.jpg|Visual glitch on the terminal demonstrating green and white visuals Category:Fallout 3 locations Category:United States Armed Forces locations de:Waffenhaus Wheaton es:Wheaton armory ru:Арсенал Уитона uk:Арсенал Уітона zh:威登军械库